Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-6}{-2z + 12}$ You can assume $z \neq 0$.
Explanation: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $-6 = - (2\cdot3)$ The denominator can be factored: $-2z + 12 = - (2 \cdot z) + (2\cdot2\cdot3)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $2$ Factoring out $2$ gives us: $n = \dfrac{(2)(-3)}{(2)(-z + 6)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $2$ gives: $n = \dfrac{-3}{-z + 6}$